The Apprentice
by Dianne Bandit
Summary: SnapeOFC. Sasha Moore is a seventh year at Hogwarts. She has had her eye on her potions professor and house leader for quite some time. When Snape chooses her for a potions apprenticeship, she siezes the opportunity to get what she wants. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction. Please read and review. I would love to hear what you have to say. Thanks. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Sasha and the plot of this story. The world of Harry Potter is a creation of the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 1

Sasha Moore walked down the corridor, pondering the transfiguration that Professor McGonagall had just set her. She had to write 2 pages or parchment on the basic principles of transfiguration. She was sure it would be an easy enough assignment and thought about what she could do with her friends after she was done.

She was on her way to the dungeons, a place that had struck feelings both of intimidation and desire into her. It had been two years since she first recalled having feelings for Professor Severus Snape. Seeing as he was her house leader, they had been in close contact for the past six years. Now that she was in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, she felt that she could finally make her move. She had seen the way that the mysterious professor looked at her, even as he tried to hide it. She now wanted nothing more than to see their lust for each other realized.

As Sasha finally reached the dungeon doors, she walked into the dimly lit room and took her seat near the front of the class. Moments later, Professor Snape rushed into the room, his robes billowing behind him in their usual fashion. Sasha found every element of his powerful strut very sexy. Her thoughts were interrupted by Snape's low rumble of voice, dictating to the class to open their potions books to a potion they had been working on for days, some sort of healing potion. She listened to Snape explain the plans for the day, watching every move he made and drifting in and out of reality.

When he was done, she got up from her seat and walked across the classroom to find her cauldron. As she worked on her potion, she constantly found ways to make a seductive eye contact with the professor. When she got up to get some ingredients, she intentionally brushed pass Snape in a subtle way in order to get his attention, which she had noticed never failed to turn his head. Toward the end of class, she had perfectly completed her potion, to no one's surprise, and had once again impressed Professor Snape.

When the class was dismissed, Snape called Sasha to his desk to discuss something with her. She walked slowly, but confidently up to the desk and leaned toward him.

"Miss Moore, your potions are … shall we say … most impressive," Snape said, eying her. "You are exactly what I am looking for to be my potions apprentice."

Sasha shifted, still leaning over Snape's desk. "A potions apprenticeship?" she asked. "Well, I guess I could do that."

"Now, it will be very challenging. Are you sure you'll be able to do this?

"Of course," she replied, with virtually no hesitation.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall," Snape said, smirking at Sasha in an attempt to intimidate her. It worked, as always, but she held to her decision. Snape never failed to make Sasha feel fear, but somehow an undying lust for him. "Stay here after class tomorrow and we will begin"

"I look forward to it," Sasha said to him. She turned around and walked out of the dungeons, thinking about what had just happened.

She made her way back to the Slytherin common room. She knew that her innate talent for potions would get her somewhere; she just thought that it would have to do with her career. Then she thought about the fact that she had never heard of this "potions apprenticeship. _Did he just make that up? Why would he do that?_ But she had a strong feeling about why.

Sasha walked in to the Common Room where she saw a group of Slytherins studying at a table and some of her friends sitting on a sofa near the fire. She stopped to tell them of the new potions apprenticeship for which Snape had recruited her. They laughed, knowing how Sasha felt about their house leader. She hadn't done a very good job of hiding her feelings around her friends. She went up to her dormitories to work on her assignments, thinking, _Well, whatever happens, happens._

**A/N: Once again, please read and review. I should have the next chapter up in a bit**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction. Please read and review. I would love to hear what you have to say. Thanks. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Sasha and the plot of this story. The world of Harry Potter is a creation of the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 2

The next day, Sasha had a hard time concentrating during many of her classes. Charms was, as usual, a drag and Divination was just as ridiculous as usual.

"Ooooo-kay!" Professor Trelawney shrieked, startling Sasha out of a pleasant daydream. "We will continue with scrying next class period."

"Finally," Sasha sighed under her breath. She gathered her things and hurried toward the dungeons. Just as she was about to round the corner, she realized that she was scurrying rather desperately to her potions class. She stopped to fix her skirt, straighten her blouse, and smooth her hair. She grasped her books to her chest and, with head held high, strutted confidently into the classroom.

The Slytherin made her way to her seat and opened her book to the pages noted on the blackboard. She studied the potion for several minutes, waiting for the heavy dungeon doors to be magically slammed shut. As soon as that so anticipated sound echoed through the room, Sasha closed the book and sat up straight. She watched her professor pass her and write more instructions on the blackboard. They were to write an in-class essay about the potion that they had just finished the day before. Sasha pulled out some parchment and a quill and began working.

She worked diligently for about 20 minutes, but then felt it quite necessary to play her "game." She glanced up at the professor as inconspicuously as possible, noting that he was concentrating on something at his desk. Sasha cleared her throat, shirted in her chair, and looked back up at Snape. He was looking as if he was expecting her to ask a question. She smiled at him and looked back down, sweeping her hair to one side. She glanced back up and found Snape practically staring at her. Content for the rest of the class period, Sasha went back to her essay.

At the end of class, Sasha watched as her schoolmates left the dim room, waiting for her tie alone with the professor that she had her eye one for quite some time. When the room was empty of all but Sasha and Professor Snape, she heard her name from across the room.

"Miss Moore," Snape called. "I think it's time for us to get started."

Sasha walked up to his desk and said,"Let's go then."

Sasha watched the professor as he crossed the room to retrieve a stack of large, dusty books. He dropped them on her desk and started to give her directions for her first project. She listened so intently that she probably could have repeated every word he said. When he was done with his dictations, he left her alone to work and returned to his desk. Sasha her back to him, to better concentrate, and started on the excessively complex potion.

While Sasha was diligently working on the potion, Snape was finding it very difficult to concentrate. He was trying exceptionally hard to grade essays from his third years but found that his eyes kept wandering up to the beautiful witch across the room. He didn't love her but he was fascinated by her. He felt something very basic and primal when he looked at her. He wanted her and he didn't know if he could control himself any longer.

Professor Snape got up from his desk and crept ever so quietly toward Sasha. Even if he had made more noise, she still wouldn't have heard him, for she was invested completely in the potion. As he continued forward, he imagined touching her, undressing her. When he finally reached her, he grabbed her by the waist, causing her to gasp, swept her hair to one side, and kissed her soft neck repeatedly. She allowed her head to roll back and tried to stifle a moan. Snape's hands moved from her waist to her hips to her thighs and back up again, lifting her skirt about halfway up. He continued kissing and licking her neck and let his hands wander up to her breasts. Sasha tried to contain her moans of pleasure. Snape, wanting to illicit some audible reaction from her, bit down on her neck. She let out a blissful cry and Snape licked over the red bite mark. She could feel Snape harden against her backside as he kissed and nibbled at her neck and massaged her full breasts. She was starting to get lost in him, but suddenly heard a knocking at the chamber door. Professor Snape jumped back from Sasha, startled.

"Yes, yes. What is it?" he said, annoyed.

The doors opened and Professor McGonagall stood there with her arms crossed.

"A word, Professor?"

"Yes, of course. Back to work, Miss Moore," he snapped.

Sasha looked back down at the potion, trying to compose herself, and resumed her work.

**A/N: Read and review please. Chapter 3 up soon!**


End file.
